The Last Event
by extremeracer19
Summary: Kagome is a High-school senior. It has been two years since her life dramatically changed. Now with her college entrance exams near and a special event closing in, she has been requested to do a job she is hesitant to do as her last activity in the school. What will happen? [Slice-of-Life] [Christmas Two-shot]
1. A Request

**Hey there guys! How's everything going? I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Note: Please do read my authors note at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Sunrise or Viz Media especially InuYasha.**

* * *

><p>In the cold winter noon, a senior high-school girl named Kagome was staring with a very strange expression hanging in her face because right in front of her, there were two underclassmen bowing in front of her.<p>

"Miss Higurashi! Please help us!" They said.

At that moment, Kagome knew she was in serious dilemma.

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

And then the alarm was slammed shut by a hand that belonged to a body that was sleeping on the bed. This was Kagome. She was a high-school senior and a normal girl. But deep down there was a secret hidden which made her not so normal. But that is another story and the one she couldn't revisit again no matter how much she wanted to revisit it again. So, she let the past remain in the past. However, life wasn't the same since that day since her life now started feeling meaningless.

"Hey! Sis!" She heard her little brother Sota call.

But she didn't budge her eyes. She was just feeling too lazy and it was too cold outside to even take a step.

Then she heard the door open.

"Sis! Wake up, you will be late for school." Sota said.

"Shut Up! Sota." Kagome said.

"Come on sis!" Sota said.

Then she suddenly felt the rug slowly slip away from her body and cold hitting her body slowly.

But Kagome was feeling too lazy to let go. So she just grabbed the blanket and then didn't let it go.

For a while, there was a tug of war between brother and sister. However, now it was even harder for Kagome to win because this same brother was now taller and stronger.

Ultimately, the brother won the tug and the rug was completely off of Kagome.

Kagome on the other hand, was now totally awake after feeling a really cold air hit her.

"Get something warm to cover yourself up." Sota said.

"Hey! Who was the one who took the rug off of me?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I can't let my sister be late and I can't let myself be late." Sota said.

"Is that so?" Kagome asked with a weird smirk.

Then all of a sudden she jumped forward and then grabbed Sota. Then she began rubbing her fists over Sota's head.

"Hey! Sis! Stop it that hurts." Sota said.

* * *

><p>Down in the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi was making some food for breakfast. It was her daily routine or in other words her chore.<p>

"Hey! Mom!" Suddenly she heard a voice.

At that moment, Mrs. Higurashi raised her head and found Kagome entering the room in her high-school uniform along with Sota.

"Oh! Kagome you are finally woke up." Miss Higurashi said.

"Talk about waking up." Sota said as he entered the room rubbing his head.

Then both of them settled themselves on the table.

"So, I heard you are having something at school during Christmas." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yeah! I heard they were holding an event, courtesy of the new Student Council President. She said that she wanted to do something for the current president." Kagome said.

"Hmm! has your president changed yet?"

"Not yet. But is about to be changed once we get into the college entrance exams."

"So what are you going to do? Are you going there or not?"

"Hmm! I really don't know. I really don't feel like going."

"But Kagome, you know you can't always stay at home."

"I get it mom. It's just that I really don't feel like it."

"But still. You won't get opportunities like this again after high school."

With these words, she laid a bowl full of rice and some soup in front of her and Sota. Kagome after joined her hands for the prayer and after a while, she grabbed her chopsticks asn began eating her meal.

Then after she finished her meal, she did her dishes, grabbed her bag and put on her shoes.

"I am off." She said.

"WAIT! KAGOME YOU FORGOT YOU LUNCH." Mrs. Higurashi said coming towards the door holding a small box in her hand.

"Oh Thanks mom!" Kagome said grabbing her lunch box.

Then after a while, she was really off.

"So she has already went to school." She then heard a very old voice.

"Oh! Dad! Yeah! She has. It took a while to get her up. But in the end, she did." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Heh! At this rate, she will never progress in her life." The old man suddenly said.

This was Kagome's grandfather a very old man and a priest at the family shrine.

"Oh! She will progress. Let her be this way for a few more months and after that, she will move away and then live her life. Then it will be very rare for us to even see her." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Heh! You are always fawning at her like she is you precious little princess." The grandpa said.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't say anything. She just smiled and just stood there looking outside the house.

"But she has grown up. At least that much I can say." Grandpa Higurashi said.

For some reason, this made Mrs. Higurashi smile.

"She indeed has." Mrs. Higurashi said. "So how is the back today?"

"Just like always, hurts when you raise yourself from your bed." He said.

* * *

><p>It was really cold outside after all it was almost winter and on these cold streets there were three girls walking towards the school. Their names were Yuka, Eri and Ayumi.<p>

"Man it's so cold." Yuka said.

"Of course, it is. It's winter after all." Ayumi said.

"I don't mind because Christmas is right around the corner and so is winter break." Eri said.

"But doesn't change the fact that it's cold." Yuka said.

"Come on, lighten up. Try to be positive." Eri said.

"I could have. But with the council suddenly having an event that day, it's just annoying." Yuka said.

"Wait… what were your plans again? Oh! That's right. You are not happy because you did not get to spend that day with Koda." Ayumi said.

"HEY! DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD." Yuka yelled with her tightened fist raised up in the air.

"HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" They suddenly heard a voice from behind.

All three of them turned around to find Kagome running towards them.

"Hey Kagome!" the Eri suddenly said waving her hands.

It was only a time before Kagome was finally in front of them.

"Hey! What is going on?" Kagome asked.

"Eri, here isn't happy that she isn't going to get to spend her Christmas with Koda." Yuka said

"Is that so?" Kagome asked with a teasing smile.

"Eh! If I am not interrupting your happy moment, then let me remind you. WE HAVE TO GET GOING NOW OR ELSE WE WILL BE LATE." Eri said.

"Ok, Ok fine. It's not like we were going to kill you or anything." Ayumi said.

Then all the girls began laughing except Eri as they began moving towards their school in the cold weather. Somehow, despite wasting so much time on the streets, it was found to be a miracle that they reached the school in time.

Halfday later all four including Kagome, Eri, Yuka & Ayumi were sitting around with their desk joined together. It was lunch time, so they were having lunch together.

"Hey! Yuka what are your plans for Christmas?" Ayumi asked with her mouth full of rice.

Yuka laid looked up and laid the chopsticks on her chin while in deep thinking.

"Hmm! I really don't have a plan to be honest. What about you?" Yuka asked back.

"I am going out with my family that day." Yuka replied.

"Really? Well that sucks." Yuka said.

"Why? Because you don't have anything to do that day?" Kagome asked.

Then suddenly, Eri pointed out her chopsticks towards Kagome.

"As if you have gotten anything to do that day. You haven't been ignoring us in Christmas for past three years." Eri said.

"Sorry, guys. Christmas just isn't for me. I just don't feel like joining in." Kagome said.

At that moment, Eri just laid her forehead over her palms.

"You know Kagome that this is the last year of High School. You won't get opportunities to hang out like this ever again." Yuka said.

"Let her be Yuka. Somebody must come and put her into a situation that she can't ignore. Then only she will get invoved." Eri said.

However, it somehow felt like the gods heard Eri's words for they would not believe what would happen next.

"Excuse me, is Miss Higurashi here?" They suddenly heard a voice from behind.

"Yes!" Kagome said as she stood up.

The two girls who seemed like underclassman moved forward and then stopped right in front of Kagome. Then after looking at each other, they looked at Kagome again before giving a big bow.

"Miss Higurashi! Please help us!" They said.

"Miss Higurashi! We are requiring your assistance. Please do help us." One of the underclassman said.

"We need you to sing in our band for the Christmas event." The second one said.

"You are the last person we can rely on. We heard you sing at the freshman ceremony. Please help us." The first one said again.

Kagome for a while froze at that moment.

"Uhm! OK…" Kagome was speaking.

Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't able to even finish her sentence.

"Huh! You will?" the first girl said.

Then suddenly both girls grabbed each other's hands and began jumping up and down in joy.

"Heh!" Kagome went into shock.

Then both of them grabbed Kagome's hands and began shaking it vigorously.

Then both of them suddenly bowed down in front of her.

"Oh! Thank you Miss Higurashi. We are in your debt." One of them said.

"Hey! Wait." Kagome was speaking.

But within seconds they were already gone.

"But I didn't even get to say anything." Kagome said with her voice dying down.

Kagome then turned around to see her friends staring at her with a wide grin. At that moment, she knew she was in serious dilemma.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys I have a lot to apologize for at the moment.<strong>

**For first, I apologize that this story is a rush job. I finished this chapter just so that I could have it finished for Christmas. It's not as good as my other writings because I didn't put a lot of focus and time on this story.**

**Another, I am sorry that I really haven't been able to update anything. But I am just stuck with a writers block slammed on my face. Plus, I really haven't gotten any motivation to continue them. I have all of my stories stuck halfway. I have Loneliness, NEO and the Naruto ending written their recent chapters halfway and I am stuck there. I would just like to let you know that I have not given up on them yet.**

**On the contrary, I have been more invested in my new story that is of K-On! but a few new details that I found in it's 4koma manga has been causing some problems for me.**

**So, guys. I am pretty sure that everyone of you are writing romance for Christmas. But once again, I am trying out different things. So this time, I am doing a slice-of-life story(sort of) on Kagome's end. I have to say that over my one year of watching anime, it has dramatically influenced my writing.**

**So with all the apologies out of the way, please do let me know how was this first chapter in the reviews. I will be doing the second chapter which I hopefully will be able to finish it later in the day.**

**Also, if you are interested in photographs, please do check out my dvArt page. I also have a Toradora greeting card I put together there.**

**So with all that said, thank you for reading my story and I will see you around.**


	2. The Event

**Hey there guys! How's everything going? I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Sunrise or Viz Media especially InuYasha.**

* * *

><p>Kagome was laying her head over her desk with her hands hanging down and her face planted onto the desk. She couldn't believe that she had been pulled into an activity that she really didn't wanted to be involved in. She really didn't wanted to do anything that Christmas. But now, it just wasn't possible to back out. It was too late.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Couple days earlier…<strong>

"Excuse Me." Kagome said as she opened the door of the door that belonged to the rock music club.

As Kagome looked inside, there were three members in the club. Two of them were girls who came requested Kagome to play. There was one girl who was distinguishable due to the pair of glasses that she wore.

They didn't say anything, but they suddenly turned their heads around and stared at Kagome with their deadly white eyes as if she was their prey. Kagome on the other hand for that moment wanted to run away. But she really couldn't run away. After all, her friends had pressed her into doing this.

For a moment, Kagome was really hesitant. She was looking left and right for she really didn't know what she was going to do when suddenly she looked into the room again.

At that moment, the three girls who were right in the room were now suddenly now in front of her.

"Aahh!" Kagome said as she jumped back.

But despite jumping back, one of the girls pulled her into the club room and laid her on a chair so fast that Kagome couldn't even feel the air hit her skin.

"Welcome to the club Miss Higurashi." The girl with the glasses said with a queer smile.

"Well, actually I came here to…" Kagome was speaking

"I hope you do enjoy our company. We are in desperate need of a lead singer and a guitarist." the girl with the glasses said.

Then she brought her face close to Kagome's.

"I hope you do understand." She said with a smile.

However, that smile was so frightening that Kagome's voice literally froze.

* * *

><p>Since then she had been practicing everyday with the group. Not that she wanted to and not that it was very pleasant either. In fact, it was very unpleasant practice for her. She would always end up exhausted after the practice which disabled her to do anything more. It seemed like the underclassman she was involved with were dangerously hyperactive.<p>

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Yuka asked.

"Come on. We had to. Like how long can we let her be socially inactive like that?" Eri asked.

"True! But don't you think… it's a little too much?" Yuka asked.

"You think that is too much for her? You are wrong. She has been through a lot more than this when we were in middle-school. This is basically nothing." Eri said.

"Still, just looking at her condition makes me worry." Ayumi said.

"Oh please. All throughout her high-school life she hasn't even joined a single club, she has been ignoring us more often and she barely gets out of her house. At this rate, she can never have a social life in the future. I can't let that happen." Eri said.

"Uhm! Eri…" Yuka called her.

"WHAT?!" Eri asked in a loud voice.

"Uhm! You do remember that she tried to join the archery club right?" She asked.

"Yeah! And what about that?" Eri asked.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten that she scared the hell out of all the members at the club." Ayumi said.

"Hmm!" Eri said with her finger under her chin. "Now that you tell me you are right. I can remember the word spreading that she had the eye so cold that it would absolutely no surprise that she would end up killing someone."

"And you can remember how she was acting when we tried to talk to her about it what she said." Yuka said.

"_**Huh! Is that so? I never realized it." Flashback Kagome said.**_

"She completely shot us down that day with a really strange smile." Eri said.

"You do get our point right?" Ayumi asked.

"Hmm! Nope I don't." Eri said turning around and slowly walking away.

"HEY! WHAT TYPE OF FRIEND ARE YOU?" Yuka yelled with her fist in the air.

* * *

><p>Later that day after school, Kagome went into the music club again. She knew what to expect as soon as she would open that damn door. She was ready to face it. But that was just daily talk as usual. She always thought that she was ready, but in the end she would always end up getting beat.<p>

Kagome just walked through the building in order to reach the door she was supposed to go into. But she didn't, want to go in just yet. To be honest, she just wanted to go home and crash. But she just couldn't turn back anymore.

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome grabbed the handle and opened the door expecting to be pulled violently and then being sent into another stressful session of music. That was her experience with this strange club she was involved with.

So, for a moment, she just stood there in front of the doorway with her hands on the handle and her eyes all shut. But for that moment, something felt really off. Something was really off and she could feel it. She didn't feel that same pulling force that she used to feel, no she wasn't even moving. She just stood there and wasn't even moving.

Feeling surprised, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked into the club room. She was even more surprised when she found the club room to be almost isolated. Well, except that glasses girl watching outside the window.

Kagome for a moment was stalled. Where did everyone go? Why was this girl all alone? What happened?

At that moment, the glasses girl snapped back to reality as she turned around to find Kagome standing in front of the door with her hand clutched on to the doorknob.

"Miss Higurashi!" The girl said.

"Where are others?" Kagome asked.

"They are on cleaning duty today. So they will not make it today." The girl said.

"I see." Kagome said.

"Please, come inside." The girl said.

Kagome's instinct at that time would have told her to run away. But for some reason, it didn't. Instead the way the girl stood in front of the window and looked outside into the cold cloudy atmosphere gave away a strange feeling. A feeling telling her that everything was indeed all right.

Kagome without hesitating moved inside into the now very silent club room and then settled onto a chair.

An hour had passed by and still, the girl was still sitting there not even moving a bit still spaced out the window. For some reason, she was glad that she wasn't being pushed and pulled around. But somehow, it made her feel very uneasy. Something was really… off.

"Miss Higrashi!" The girl suddenly said.

"Huh!" Kagome said as she turned around.

"I am sorry." The girl said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kagome asked.

"It's because we forced you into doing something that you didn't want to do." The girl said.

"Why say sorry now?" Kagome asked.

"Because we were so engrossed into the thought of finally playing in front of a crowd, we totally forgot to think rationally for a while." The girl said. "I mean, we were so out of our heads that we had to find an emergency solution. So in the end, we ended up dragging you in."

"You all have never played in front of a crowd before?" Kagome asked.

"No, we haven't. We always wanted to, but the nervousness got the best of us." The girl said.

"WOW! Nervous girls playing in a music band." Kagome said to herself.

"I know, you must be thinking that we are nervous then why the hell are we in a music club. The answer to that question is simple. It is to do something exciting before our high-school ends." The girl said.

"Something exciting? What do you mean?" Kagome asked in a confused tone.

"Well, to be honest. We have been hitting nothing but books all this time. Well, throughout our middle-school to be honest. So when we graduated to high-school, we decided to do something exciting." The girl said.

"So you all came from the same school." Kagome said.

"Yes, we did." The girl said.

At that moment, the girl then stood up and bowed in front of Kagome.

"Once again, I am very sorry for what we may have done. Please, you are free to turn back if you wish to." The girl said.

Now Kagome would have taken this opportunity to make a run and get out of this mess. But for some reason, she didn't get the courage to do even that. It was for some reason, strange that now she actually wanted to stay back and help these girls.

Kagome at that moment grabbed the girl's shoulders and then raised her body so that she could look into her eyes.

"I am staying." Kagome said. "But from now on, we are doing all the practice in my way."

After a pause, the girl suddenly smiled and then gleamed with joy.

"As your command Senpai." The girl suddenly said with a salute.

"Yes, Senpai. We are at your command." Suddenly, Kagome heard a couple of voices from behind.

She then turned around to the doorway where the rest of the members stood with them also giving a salute.

For some reason, this made Kagome smile. Maybe it was because she was finally feeling like a senior or was it that these girls finally understood her. Kagome didn't know it herself. If she didn't, then who would?

At that moment, Kagome feeling all powerful and encouraged, turned around a little and then slammed her right foot forward with all her power and then pointed somewhere towards the sky.

"LET'S DO IT." Kagome said in a loud voice.

Then the days that followed included really heavy practicing. But this time, Kagome wasn't feeling dragged out or exhausted because this time things were going her way and she was leading the girls this time.

* * *

><p>"Okay, take this and this and this and we will be done." Kagome said.<p>

Then some of the students began to move away their instruments from the club room.

So, the day finally came. Their day of performance had finally arrived. For it was Christmas Eve. Their time to show their two weeks of practice had finally come.

"Okay, now come over here." Kagome said once all the instruments were taken away.

Then the girls came closer towards Kagome as they stood in a circle.

"Now, listen. Whatever we do today, make sure to keep hold of some courage. I know this is your first time playing in front of a crowd. So I know it will be hard, but don't give up because once you are able to pull through this… trust me, you will feel the great satisfaction you will ever have in your life." Kagome said.

"Okay!" the girls said.

"Excuse me, but it's time for your performance." Suddenly they heard a girl call out.

"We will be right there. Just give us some time." Kagome said.

"Okay, just don't be late." The girl said.

With these words, the girl moved away from the club room.

"Now everyone. Are you ready?" Kagome asked.

"YES!" The girls yelled.

"FOR ALL THE COURAGE!" one of the girls yelled.

"FOR OUR YOUTH!" another girl yelled.

"FOR ALL THE EXCITEMENT." The girl with the glasses yelled.

"LET'S ROCK THEM ALL." Kagome yelled.

"YEAH!" All the girls yelled in unity.

With these words, the girls moved out of the club room and ran through the hallway of the school. It was cold but it wasn't the cold that left shiver in these four bodies. It was rather the tapping of sounds that their feet created in these pretty empty halls because these sounds made them realize that they were going to do something exciting. For the three girls, this was the very defining moment for them and Kagome knew that. In these past weeks, she led this team and it was her responsibility for them to succeed. She just hoped that she wouldn't break down in nervousness in the stage.

It was only a matter of time before all the four girls were at the backside of the auditorium.

"Oh, you guys are here." A girlsaid as she was standing near the waypoint to the stage.

Then suddenly sounds of several claps were heard from outside.

"Ok! It's now time for you guys to play. Have you gotten everything ready?" The girl asked.

"Yes, we have." Kagome said.

Then two boys dressed in a costume came into the backside from the entrance to the stage.

"Okay, it's time." The girl said.

"All right." Kagome said with confidence.

"Uhm! Senpai?" Kagome heard from behind.

Then she turned around but she found the girls to be trembling. They were really nervous.

"Sigh! Everyone, give me your hands." Kagome said.

The girls pulled out their hands and then laid out their palms in front of her. Kagome then one by one she grabbed their hands and then ran her fingers across the palms.

"Now pretend like you are eating it." Kagome said.

The girls did as Kagome said. Then they gave out a long sigh.

"Ok! Now let's go."

Then all of them took their instruments and went out onto the stage. After setting up their instruments, they took their positions and then waited for the curtains to rise.

The setup was simple. Kagome was the lead guitarist and vocalist. The girl in the glasses was the rhythm guitarist while other two girls were on bass and drums.

"Now we have a performance from the music club." The voice came from the speakers.

It was a very dim sound because the speakers were outside the curtains but they could hear it clearly.

Then the curtains slowly and slowly, revealing all the people that were sitting in the auditorium seats. For that moment, Kagome felt her spine tingle. It never happened when she was on stage because whenever she did it, it wasn't this way. The crowd never revealed itself slowly before her. In fact, she always used to appear after the curtains were lifted.

The crowds were cheering and this caused Kagome body to heat up. It's true! She was feeling nervous and uneasy because she was facing the crowd a lot differently this time.

With a small bead of sweat strolling down from her forehead, Kagome took a inhaled a big amounts of cold air and then finally after pausing for a while, she let it all go.

Then she grabbed the mic.

"Hey GUYS! How's everything GOING?" Kagome said in a loud voice.

Then the whole crowd cheered on.

"I hope everything's going on fine because after all TONIGHT IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

The crowd suddenly went mad again.

"We are from the music club. Well… to be honest these three girls are. I am just a senior who happened to volunteer for their performances. I am Kagome Higurashi and today, I play the lead guitar and the lead singer."

Then suddenly the crowd began cheering.

"Then right here we have got Fumi Sakaguchi as our rhythm guitarist."

The girl named Fumi then waved her hand with a little awkward smile.

"Then we have Haruka Isogai on bass."

The girl named Haruka played a small tune on her bass just to prove that she could play.

"Then on backside on drums we have Rei Asuka."

The girl named Rei waved her hands to say hi.

"Well let's not waste any time. Let's get to our performance." Kagome said

Kagome at that moment, turned around to Rei hoping to see any response. She nodded. Then she turned to her left to Haruka. She too nodded in response.

Then finally Kagome turned to her left to look at Fumi. The girl with all the courage she also gave a nod. Finally, Kagome with a deep smile also gave a nod and looked forward.

There was no doubt that they were ready to do it. They had practiced it for days, now was the time to show it all off.

Then the drummer girl raised her drumsticks.

"1.. 2.. 3.." She said tapping her.

Then sounds of guitar strumming and drumbeats filled the auditorium. Then Kagome moved towards the mic

**Ma-mo-ru-be-ki mo-no nan-te  
>(<strong>_**How should I protect the things**_**)**

**Na-ya-mu ma-de-mo-na-ku  
>(<strong>_**That trouble me even when**_**)**

**Hitot-su shika-na-katta  
>(<strong>_**You were the only one who was crying?**_**)**

**Sakebi-goe no ko-dama  
>(<strong>_**I screamed in vain**_**)**

**Muna-shiku hi-bii-ta  
>(<strong>_**As the echoes restounded**_**)**

**Fu-kai mori no o-ku ni  
>(<strong>_**In the depths of deep forest**_**)**

**Fumi begins strumming a few chords.**

**Namida mo ko-rae-ra-reta riyuu wa  
>(<strong>_**The reason I can endure these tears is because**_**)**

**Kasa-neta yu- bi no nu-kumo-ri no sei  
>(<strong>_**of the warmth when our fingers touched.**_**)**

**Then there was a small pause before everyone continued.**

**Ki-mi ga i-nai mi-rai  
>(<strong>_**A future without you**_**)**

**I-mi nado na-i mira-i  
>(<strong>_**Is a future without meaning**_**)**

**Ni-do to ha-na-shitari wa shina-i kara  
>(<strong>_**I'll never let go of you again**_**)**

**Fumi strums a few more cords. But then the tempo of the song dramatically slows down.**

**Ki-mi to no-zomu se-kai  
>(<strong>_**The world I see with you**_**)**

**Mi-ta koto nai se-kai  
>(<strong>_**Is a world I've never seen before**_**)**

**Ji-kuu o koete haru-ka ta-bisuru boku-ra  
>(<strong>_**As we travel across time and space on a distant journey**_**)**

Then the music continued until the girls were finally done with their song.

As Kagome and all the others were standing in front of the group all panting and sweating, the crowds were all silent. Kagome knew that the girls were feeling uneasy with all this silence. Of course they would be. After all, there was no response.

Then at that moment, they were welcomed by the roaring sounds of the crowd. This wasn't anything bad. The crowd absolutely loved it and if anything then this was the proof.

The three underclassman girls were jumping in joy at a response like this.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE." Kagome yelled in front of the mic.

Then with her sweating forehead, she raised her hands as the curtains rolled down.

* * *

><p>After the event was over, Eri , Yuka and Ayumi were searching for Kagome at the backside of the stage.<p>

"Hey have you seen her?" Eri asked.

"No, not yet." Yuka replied.

"Hey, aren't those the underclassman who played with Kagome?" Ayumi asked pointing to the three girls who were standing.

"Hey! You're right." Eri said.

Then all three of them moved towards where the other three music club girls were sitting.

"Hey! You guys were great." Eri said.

"Thank you but excuse me. Who may you be?" Fumi asked.

"Oh! We are Kagome's friends. Where is Kagome by the way?" Eri asked.

"Oh! Higurashi Senpai left already." Fumi replied.

"WHAT!" All the three girls said in unity.

* * *

><p>Kagome was walking up the stairs that led to the family shrine. She had just been back from the event and she was now finally back home. She came home early because she really didn't wanted to stay there. Not that it was rude gesture or anything but it felt like there wasn't any point in staying there anymore.<p>

_"Please Senpai. Please do not leave." Fumi said with her hands joined together._

_"Sorry, Fumi. But I got to get back home soon." Kagome said._

_"But why so soon?" Fumi asked._

_"It's because I have nothing left to hold me here for longer anymore. Plus, I got to look after the house." Kagome said._

_Then there was a moment of silence._

_"Fumi, promise me something."_

_"Huh! Yes, Senpai please I will try my best to fulfill it."_

_"Please keep the club alive. I know that you guys so far barely have any members, but this is just your first year almost complete. Next time, get more members and keep it alive." Kagome said._

Those were that last words she said to the girls before she left.

Finally Kagome reached the top of the stairs and was walking around the shrine into her house when suddenly something strange happened. As Kagome stood right in front of a tree, snow started falling down from the sky.

It was strange, but there was no forecast of snow in the news.

At that moment, Kagome turned around to the huge tree she was standing in front of. This was a sacred tree and the one that Kagome had a long hard past with during her middle school. But this tree was special to her because it was a link to the past. To that someone she hadn't seen in almost two years and one she had been separated from after a certain event was all over.

Kagome then moved towards the tree and then touched it with her hands. At that moment, she suddenly felt a gush of wind pass by from right behind her which gave a strange feeling. It felt like someone was watching her.

Kagome at that moment slowly turned around and in fact she was being watched. Her eyes widened in surprise. She was happy, shocked and sad, all of them at the same time. Her heart suddenly began racing as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"InuYasha" Kagome said.

Right in front of her stood, a white haired boy in a strange red kimono. He had golden eyes and strangely enough had two dog ears on top of his head. This was no mistake. This was the person Kagome wanted to see for such long time.

"Kagome, you have changed so much." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, you came back?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, move on. Don't wait for me." InuYasha said.

"What? What do you mean InuYasha?" Kagome asked with confusion and also with fear growing inside.

"Let it go Kagome. Let me go." InuYasha said.

"No, InuYasha wait." Kagome said.

But then suddenly there was nothing right in front of her. It felt like as if, he just vanished all of a sudden and she had no memory of how. But one thing was sure. InuYasha wasn't there.

Kagome at that moment hung her head down. The snow was dropping from the sky but Kagome just stood there not able to move at all.

"InuYasha, YOU IDIOT. YOU BIG FAT LOUSY IDIOT. WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE LISTENED TO ME FOR ONCE? WHY?" Kagome screamed.

Her body was totally trembling. But it wasn't due to cold, but rather due to anger and sadness. She was angry because he only appeared for a while and left without listening to her. But she was sad because she may not get to ever see him again.

Then at that moment, a warm tear strolled down Kagome's face and then dropped onto the cold ground. Not being able hold back her pain any longer, Kagome fell down to her knees, covered her eyes and immediately began crying.

InuYasha was no longer there but he told her to move on. He was actually correct but could Kagome really move on? Maybe and maybe not. That would be something only Kagome could decide when the time would be right.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! So now I leave this story with another bucket load of apologies. First of all, sorry for finishing this story late. I know it's weird to have a Christmas story and then have it finished in New Year. But I tried my best to finish it as soon as possible. And once again, I apologize for having a really not-so-good story. I know I haven't really put in much effort into it like my other stories.<strong>

**So the song that I chose to use on this chapter, if you do remember it is the TV version of the opening song of InuYasha: The Final Act. I don't own the song or anything, but I just used it here because it was more or less related.**

**Also, this will also be my practice fiction for the upcoming K-On! fiction which I hope to put out the first chapter soon.**

**Also, I might put out a short drabble out that is set in New Year that is a direct follow up to this story.**

**Please do leave your reviews and let me know if this story was good or not.**

**So, in the end. I end this fiction with:  
>A Very Merry Christmas<br>**

**and **

**A Happy New Year 2015**


End file.
